Por uma noite
by Happy A-chan
Summary: Mesmo que por uma noite ela queria viver um amor, mesmo que isso fosse proibido. Ele sabia que não podia mas mesmo assim cedeu ao que sentia, será que apesar das barreiras que impendem o amor eles viveram juntos...


Nota: esse é meu segundo fic o primeiro com casal Youko Kurama e Botan, espero que o prólogo não tenha ficado muito ruim.

Os personagens Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertencem, eles serão usados para divertimento sem fins lucrativos.

Por uma noite

Por: A-chan

Prólogo

Um beijo era tudo que eles podiam trocar um amor que era proibido, tudo que ele podia ter dela seria aquele beijo e depois ambos seguiriam caminhos separados ele tinha dito, ele tinha afirmado para si mesmo que não passaria de um beijo, mas passou na aquela noite foi mais que um beijo foi uma entrega, ela tinha entregado seu coração a ele, e ele tinha perdido sua alma por aquele beijo, e tudo numa única noite.

O ar frio queimava a pele do Youko que estava parado na floreta escura do makai olhando o céu e esperando por algo que jamais iria ter, por aquilo que lhe era proibido, as lembranças daquela noite eram vivas na sua memória como um filme.

Tudo que ela queria, era viver, mesmo que só por dia, viver ao lado daquele a quem ela amava, ela arriscaria tudo para viver aquele sentimento que lhe atormentava, desde aquela noite todos os seus sonhos se resumiam naquele beijo como ela tinha desejado aquilo, por tanto tempo ela sonhou, ela não saberia dizer, mas mesmo depois de ter sentido os lábios macios à boca molhada dele na sua, ela às vezes não acreditava que era verdade.

Porque seu amor por ele tinha que ser proibido por que ela não podia sonhar, porque ele tinha que ser proibido para ela, porque ela não podia amar, não importava se com isso ela iria perder seus poderes e morrer, mas naquela noite ela entregaria sua vida a seu amor, mesmo que fosse a primeira e a única vez em sua existência ela teria sua alma unida com a dele.

Não foi difícil sentir sua presença se aproximando, não era difícil perceber como seu coração já batia mais rápido, tudo relacionado a ela lhe despertava um alarme interior dizendo se ela estava bem se estava perto, triste, enfim tudo relacionado a ela se ligava a ele.

Ela sabia que ele estava lá esperando, ela sempre sabia, eles eram ligados de alguma forma ligados pelo amor, ela acreditava.

- Botan...

- Obrigada por vim Kurama.

Um silencio confortável envolvia o ar entre eles, o olhar de ambos diziam as palavras para que ambos não deveriam se ditas, por muitos minutos continuaram assim com seus olhos cravados um no outro.

- Kurama queria te pedir algo.

Um sorriso sincero foi à resposta de Kurama

- Gostaria que esta noite você me amasse.

- Você sabe que não podemos, Botan, você sabe as conseqüências que isso irá trazer para você, tudo que ama ira ser perdido, nunca mais poderá ser uma divindade, com o é agora...

- Eu não me importo com isso à única coisa que eu quero é viver, viver realmente, quero poder sentir todo amor que sinto por você, Kurama tudo o que eu lhe peço e que retribua esse amor.

- Mas botan as conseqüências.

- Só por hoje vamos pensar que somos um casal norma, não um demônio e uma divindade, apenas duas pessoas que se amam.

Antes que Kurama respondesse Botan se jogou em seus braços lhe beijando com todo amor que sentia, e como esperado foi retribuída da mesma maneira, para ela somente aquela noite existiria, não iriam pensar no amanhã.

O beijo terminou, mas as caricias continuaram, hoje eles iriam se entregar à paixão, somente na aquela noite não iriam pensar no que podia acontecer apenas por uma noite.

Botan podia sentir cada célula de seu corpo vibrar, cada toque de Kurama era como fogo que adia em sua pele, era uma tortura prazerosa, como era bom tê-lo junto dela.

A pele macia de Botan atraia os lábios de Kurama, ela era tão quente macia e delicada, seu perfume lhe lembrava o ar da primavera, sempre que ela estava perto podia sentir seu cheiro, era tão suave quanto a dona.

Os corpos se atraiam mutuamente numa dança que só os amantes conhecem, entre gemidos, suor e caricias, duas almas se uniam, no ritual do amor, com apenas uma esperança que pudesse repetir isso novamente.

Nota: è um prólogo curtinho, mas espero que tenha gostado, aceito as criticas com prazer para que possa escrever melhor na próxima então me digam o que acharam!

Beijos e muito obrigado por lerem!


End file.
